Sexy Love
by doublejointedbackflip2c7
Summary: Requested by inuyashasfavgurl13. Sorry it took so long. Inuyasha was able to get a hold of Kagome's iPod, and he listens to Sexy Love by Ne-Yo. He starts thinking about the 2 major ladies that he's conflicted with.


DJBF2C7: Alright... It's been a really, really,** really** long time since I've wrote an Inuyasha fanfic. Please, forgive me if I'm out of the groove of these things. Honest. I've been working on Minutes to Midnight (an AC fanfic), and it's so time consuming. I can hardly keep my mind in check when it comes to that fanfic! But... Enough of my complaining. I should just get over it, and what happens, happens.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I, DJBF2C7, have no claim to the Inuyasha Series which is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome was generous enough to let me borrow her portable music box (iPod). Usually she's very touchy about it, but I guess she was on her period. I didn't care enough to sniff her out her scent. There was a musician by the name of Ne-Yo. She's been listening to him a lot. I would ask if he's famous at her home, but she doesn't talk about the music of her home. She only talks about school and working and her books. There was a song called "Sexy Love" on her portable music box. The name of it sounds appealing, but... Never mind. I selected the song in the fashion that I've seen Kagome do. The song played.

_My sexy love... (so sexy...)_

_[Verse 1]_  
_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_  
_Just one touch_  
_And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love_  
_Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)_  
_And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)_  
_Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)_  
_When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)_  
_Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)_

_[Chorus]_  
_Sexy love girl the things you do_  
_(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you_  
_Oh I love making love to you_  
_Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

This section of the song here reminds me of Kikyo, a bit. I'm not sure what this Ne-Yo meant about making love. Assuming he meant sex, I haven't known Kikyo like that. A hug here and there, yes, but not like that. She was a priestess, and I... A lowly hanyou.

_[Verse 2]__  
__I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug__  
__Just enough__  
__Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above__  
__I can't help she makes me say (Oh oh oh)__  
__And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)__  
__Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)__  
__When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)__  
__Oh, babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)__[Chorus]__  
__Sexy love girl the things you do__  
__(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you__  
__Oh I love making love to you__  
__Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)__  
_

I've heard Kagome sing this section before. Gods, she has a horrible voice. Just hearing it makes me cringe. She has a melodic speaking voice, just a horrendous singing voice. She said she wanted to be a musician, I don't think she should. The way she tries to sing makes me laugh. Gods, she has a horrible voice. Yet... She is physically arousing nonetheless.

_[Verse 3]__  
__Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up__  
__Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down__  
__And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch__  
__That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love__[Chorus:]__  
__Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)__  
__(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)__  
__Oh I love (I love) making love to you__  
__Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)__[Chorus:]__  
__Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)__  
__Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)__  
__Oh I love making love to you__  
__Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)__She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up__  
__Just one touch...__  
_

Kagome came back from her bath with Sango. I threw her portable music box at the back of her head. She grumbled, mumbled, and sighed about this, but got over it. She picked it up, dusted it off, and got to making to dinner. She asked if I was hungry. I declined. I just need sleep. A lot, a lot of sleep.

* * *

DJBF2C7: Hm... I think that came out good. What do you think?


End file.
